Felizmente Raptada
by Foolishgrin
Summary: Alice es raptada por ser hija de un famoso estafador.Su padre debera pagar una buena suma por ella. Qué pasará cuando comience a sentir extrañas cosas por el extraño y misterioso pero hermoso hombre de ojos dorados? Entren!
1. Raptada

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a mi!**_

Holaa! bueno hace mas de dos años que no entro a esta cuenta, jaja y las otras historias son de un anime :P

Bueno, esta es una historia de Alice y Jasper. Él la rapta por trabajos sucios. Ya que el padre de Alice es un famoso contrabandista y estafador...bueno cuando siga subiendo se daran cuenta de todo!

* * *

><p>POV ALICE<p>

Ya no soportaba el maldito calor! Era insoportable. Así que decidí levantarme e ir a tomar un vaso de agua, tenía mucha sed.

La casa estaba a oscuras, por lo tanto me costó un poco llegar a la cocina porque chocaba con todo, y la casa era inmensa.

Llené mi vaso con agua y lo bebí de una sola vez. Me di cuenta que estaba tibia.

-Urghhh _ Dije entre dientes

Abrí la parte de de arriba en el refrigerador para sacara la cubeta de hielo, puse unos 4 en el vaso con agua otra vez, ya que salía tibia y era imposible tomársela así con ese asqueroso calor.

Terminé con el último sorbo de agua, sequé el vaso y lo guardé en el gran mueble. Aproveche de secarme un poco el cuello con un poco de agua, aunque no estuviese lo suficientemente tibia. El vaso con agua y haberme mojado el cuello, me ayudó un poco a dejar de pensar en el desagradable calor.

Refrescarme me permitió despejar mi mente y pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que me ha estado pasando.

Me había dado cuenta de que no era una persona feliz, lo aparentaba, pero no lo era. A mi familia parece que no le importaba mucho: mi padre siempre atento a sus negocios y empresas. Ni siquiera sabía en exactamente en qué trabajaba. Cada vez que le preguntaba se alteraba y me respondía con otras cosas. Nunca me ponía atención, hace muchos años que no pasabamos tiempo padre e hija, aparte, su nueva esposa le lavaba el cerebro sobre mí, en fin…yo no existía para mi padre. Mi hermano estaba de viaje en Europa, por unos 10 años, y hace 3 que se había ido. Lo extrañaba tanto…. Mi madre habia muerto hace unos 5 años, y extrañamente todo indicaba que la esposa de mi padre, Jessica la habia atropellado apropósito para matarla…todos sabían eso pero no entendía porqué se hacian los que no sabían nada…en fin…extrañamente pude superar eso….Y me daba cuenta que era una persona solitiaria, y es extrao porque soy muy amigable, o eso pretendo ser. Me gusta conocer gente y "hacer" amigos…..

Desperté de esos pensamientos profundos y me levanté de la silla en la que me había sentado en la cocina.

Salí de ahí y pase por el comedor, que ya no estaba tan a oscuras, porque habia una luna llena preciosa y gigante, que iluminaba todo el lugar con un extraño "color".

Fui hasta mi pieza pero de pronto senti un brazo agarrarse a mi cintura y una mano irse a mi boca con un paño de un extraño olor. Estaba asustada, pero no trate de zafarme.

-Shhh…no te haré daño- Escuché de un ligero murmullo. Era un hombre ,estaba claro.

Al inspirar ese extraño olor, sentí como las piernas no me respondían, Luego los brazos y después todo mi cuerpo. Al momento en que mis piernas se doblaron para caer al suelo el hombre me dio vuelta y quedamos cara a cara. Nos miramos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado, pero no pude ver nada más porque estaba con un gorro le cubría toda la cara. (excepto los ojos).

Quién e….- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de dirigirme a una total oscuridad…

Al momento de despertar, no pude pensar ni nada, ya que esos ojos dorados estaban a centímetros de mi cara. Examinándome.

Hola- Dijo él con una expresión muy seria .

Lo primero que hice fue pegarle una sonora cachetada.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno! Que les pareció ? Sé que estuvo bien corto, pero era para saber qué les parece la idea. Los proximos caps serán más largos:)<em>

_Dejen sus reviews plis! se los agradecería mucho :) Nos leemos!_


	2. Sensaciones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a mi!**_

Hola! Ahora traté de hacer más largo el cap...a medida de que vaya avanzando con los caps, serán más largo, mi mente aun no se acostumbra a crear historias jaja...espero que les guste el cap! Y gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

><p>Hola- Dijo él con una expresión muy seria .<p>

Lo primero que hice fue pegarle una sonora cachetada…

-Quién mierda eres tu? – Le pregunté al instante.

-Jasper, y tú eres Alice- Dijo sobándose la mejilla con una expresión confundida y divertida. Yo creo que divertida porque como físicamente era pequeña y ligera (tenía 22 años) no se iba a esperar eso de mí. Ja! Cuando me lo proponía yo podía ser muy irritante.

Lo miré otra vez, con un poco de miedo ahora, ya que era un desconocido y no sabía lo que el podía hacer. Dios! Qué había hecho? Quizás era un asesino en serie. Y quería mutilarme. O quizas otras cosas! Siempre actuaba precipitadamente

Después de eso, me di cuenta de que sabía mi nombre. Acaso qué era el? Un psicópata? Me habría estado siguiendo hace mucho?

Lo miré para ver si es que había visto su cara alguna vez. No, creo que no. Tenia unos hermosos ojos dorados. No podía dejar de mirarlos. Tenía unas cejas pronunciadas y gruesas. Su cara tenía una ligera forma cuadrada, sobre todo su quijada. Su pelo era rubio y alborotado. Debajo de esos ojos color miel, tenía unas grises ojeras. Necesitaba dormir. Su cara era como si estuviese sufriendo internamente…Era lindo y bastante guapo. Y sexy. Su look era muy misterioso….pero qué estaba pensando! Él me había raptado y me tenía acá. No debería tener esos pensamientos sobre él.

Todo eso me tomó unos 10 segundos pensarlo. Y me encontré con su profunda mirada en mis ojos. Algo tenía él, no sabía qué, pero al mirarlo creo que me dejaba como hipnotizada.

Me despejé otra vez y saqué una voz ruda y fuerte. Extraño en mí, pero no quería que pensara que era una delicada.

-Y dónde estoy?- Dije mirando en la habitación que me encontraba.

Era mediana. Con todas las paredes grises y sólo una pintura de perros jugando póker en una de ellas. Era fría la habitación, muy fría. A mi lado se encontraba un pequeño mueble, con un solo cajón y encima de él una lámpara negra.

Yo estaba acostada, más bien sentada en una dura cama. Con una almohada blanca. La cama estaba cubierta con una manta de lana y debajo tenía sábanas blancas. Yo debería estar ya casi loca, porque tenía un sentido de la moda muy desarrollado, siempre estaba bien vestida y definitivamente mi pieza no lucía como ésta. Pero extrañamente, estaba muy tranquila, sólo un poco asustada. Pero tenía una sensación muy rara de seguridad sobre mi secuestrador, Jasper.

Él me había dejado inspeccionar la pieza antes de contestar.

-En un lugar muy lejos, lamento no poder decirte exactamente donde estás.- Dijo serio.

POV JASPER

Ella descansaba plácidamente en mi cama. Los efectos del cloroformo se irían muy pronto.

Me sentía como un psicópata, mirandola de esa manera, cosa que no lo era! Pero esque…ella era muy hermosa. Su cara, sus perfecciones eran perfectas y pequeñas. Su pelo corto con sus puntas revoloteando a todas direcciones. Sólo la veía del cuello hacia arriba, ya que hacia frío y la pieza era muy helada. Así que la tapé muy bien. Pero cuando estuve en su casa al raptarla por obligación, al sentirla en mis brazos, no pude evitar fijarme en su pequeña pero hermosa figura.

Durmiendo se veía tan débil. Y sus labios, como todo su cuerpo, también eran pequeños, pero eran rojos y carnosos. Tuve curiosidad por cómo se sentirían en mí. Me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo normal de su cara. Pero qué rayos estaba pensando! Estaba pensando en besarla! Pero si ni siquiera la conozco! Apenas sé su nombre y apellido. Y ha estado acá unas 8 horas. Estaba loco, definitivamente lo estaba. Además yo no era así. Muy rara vez me había fijado en una mujer.

De repente abrió sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color azul.

Hola- le dije muy serio, pero a la vez tratando de no asustarla.

Su cara se descompuso y pensé que se iba a desmayar o algo por el estilo. Era tan pequeña y se veía muy débil. Tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo lo malo.

Pero sólo se sentó y levantó su pequeño y delgado brazo para pegarme una fuerte cachetada. Vaya, tenía fuerza. Pero no lo suficientemente para herirme. Sólo me molestó la sensación en mi mejilla…Su expresión de irritación era muy graciosa.

Vi como inspeccionaba la pieza. Me sentí mal, porque mi habitación era horrible y nada de acogedora. Pero, lamentablemente ella debería pasar un buen tiempo acá, así que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Me sentí como un bicho, incluso menos que eso. Ella no merecía estar acá. Toda la culpa la tenía su padre.

Desearía poder dejarla escapar, pero sabía que no podría. Si lo intentaba, Edward o Emmet intentarían asesinarla de inmediato. Y después vendrían por mi.

Pero no entendía porqué sentía esta culpa. Este trabajo lo había hecho muchas veces con distintas personas. Luego de un tiempo, cuando pagaban por ellas, las entregaba sanas y salvas. Pero cuando trataban escaparse, y se trataba de una persona importante, no me quedaba nada más que ejecutarlas. Sólo ocurrió dos veces, pero fue inevitable. Y luego de eso estuve muy muy mal. La culpa me consumió por un buen tiempo, pero gracias a Emmet que se creía un psicólogo "psicólogo" pude seguir. Aunque esa culpa nunca se fue, sólo fue a esconderse en lo más recóndito de mi oscura alma.

Además no tenía escapatoria de este trabajo, porque si me iba, Cayo, "el jefe" como le decíamos, iría por mis hermanos y madre. Y ellos eran mi vida entera. Aunque no sabían sobre esto. Ni quería que lo supieran.

Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Amm…si vas a seguir así toda la tarde, podrías por lo menos traerme algo de agua antes por favor?- Dijo con tono irritado.

-Sí, sí por supuesto. Te gustaría algo de comer también? – Traté de ser muy amable y que no tuviera miedo de mi, cosa que no era muy posible.

-Ah, sí por favor- Dijo en un tono más suave. Luego de eso miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviese incómoda. Quise preguntarle, pero temí a que me dijera que era un entrometido o qué se yo. Estaba saliendo por la puerta ,hasta que inconscientemente miré hacia donde estaba ella , me di la vuelta, y me encontré con su mirada.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, hasta que ella pareció aclarar su mente por la expresión que puso y me llamó la atención.

-Bueno, y qué pasa con la comida? – Preguntó tratando de ser irritante y cruzando sus brazos , pero no logró. Con esa expresión se veía extremadamente tierna. No pude evitarlo y se me salió una pequeña risa.

-Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo avergonzándose.

-Emm. Nada, nada. Ahora te traigo algo para comer con un poco de agua.- Dije poniéndome otra vez serio. Esto era extraño en mi, porque yo no era una persona que se ría mucho. Era extremadamente serio. Y varias veces me habían dicho que me cara daba miedo. Pero ella me provocaba mucha gracia. Además de otras cosas…

* * *

><p>Qué tal el cap? sé que aún está un poco corto pero de apoco se iran alargando!<strong> Y sus reviews me harian muy feliz! Quiero saber qué piensan de la historia!<strong>

Bueno saludos! Nos leemos! :D


End file.
